Someone else?
by lnknhtte182
Summary: Someone else talks to God, and she has her own stuff to deal with. Not based on any events in JoA. Ch. 3 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Reshine Morgana sat on one of the many concrete ledges that served as benches at her Los Angeles high school. It was a hot and sunny day for November, but that's California. Most of the students were in shorts and tee shirts, but not Reshine. She had a burgundy short chemise on, a black leather bodice, and a black & burgundy tapestry skirt that almost completely covered her black Doc Martens.

She penciled in the finishing touches of the charcoal faerie that she had been working on for weeks. Reshine actually though this one was good enough to get framed. A rare smile formed on her blood-red lips, and her violet eyes glinted with joy.

"Submit it." A quiet, subdued voice, (male, she noted), came from the figure that was now blocking her sunlight.

"What?" She commented, looking up at God in his favorite form for her, the goth.

"I want you to submit that," he pointed at the drawing, "into the school art showcase." God sat next to Reshine, his pierced lip forming the pout that he always seemed to wear. Why did God, of all people, have to be so damn cute?

"Why do you want me to submit this? It's not even my best work." She frowned down at all of the smudges that her fingers had made around the drawing. Her long, porcelain fingers quickly erased those smudges. She still didn't understand God…he was always having her do such weird, un-Reshine-like assignments. Like that one time he had told her to work as a candy striper, and she had ended up making quite a few friends…over the summer. After the summer ended, the other girls never spoke to her again.

"The two of us know that it's not your best work, but who else needs to know about that six foot rose painting that you have in room, right?"

"True…but still, why? Oh, right! You don't answer my questions. I forgot about that!" That was the one thing that always bugged Reshine. Her jet-black bangs fell in front of her face, hiding the pained look that she always got when she truly wanted something. Damn it! She wanted to kiss God so badly. She didn't know why, but she did. She shook off the urge and stood up, closing her sketching journal and putting it in her bookbag.

"I need to go home. My studio calls to me." That last sentence was said with as much sarcasm as Reshine could muster. She grabbed her bookbag and threw it over her shoulder. Then she turned and started the long trek up the hill to the house that her parents owned, but never seemed to inhabit.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the white kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a pre-made Caesar salad and grabbed two root beers. She went back out into the living room and gave her brother one of the root beers. She then sat down and ate her salad, watching the MTV show. She finished her food and put the dishes in the sink.

Reshine went upstairs, taking a can of green tea with her. She opened the door to her studio, and the smell of dust & rosin welcomed her in. She went over to the closet and changed into a black leotard, black footless tights, and black legwarmers. She also got out her pointe shoes, but did not put them on yet. After she had completely warmed up, she grabbed her shoes and pulled them on like gloves—and they fit like gloves also. She ran over to the stereo and turned it on, the music of a piano filling the room.

Jake had just finished climbing the stairs when he saw the open door of Reshine's studio. He grinned from the doorway as Reshine did a triple pirouette and landed in an arabesque allongé.

Pique arabesque, chassé tour jété, chassé fouetté, chassé fouetté, tombé pas de bouréé, glissade, sout de chat. Reshine's face shone with sweat and a smile. She turned and saw her brother leaning in the doorway, clapping.

"Do you like it? It's not much…" She pushed a small bit of stray hair behind her ear.

"Of course I like it! Are you taking that to the competition?" Jake was beaming at the accomplishment of his sister.

"I don't know…exactly…why? Should I?" Reshine never could make a decision to save her life.

"Yes! And if you don't want to do it, have someone else do it, or something. Anyway, I'm going to work on my novel. Keep up the awesome work!" And with that, Jake left his little sister to contemplate her costume.

Reshine ran over to the closet, put on her practice tutu, and took off her legwarmers. She started to twirl and jump furiously, sweat pouring all over. She collapsed after she finished her grueling dance. Lying on the floor, hands over her forehead and panting, she thought to herself 'that will do'.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Reshine had completely finished the dance, and was re-rhinestone-ing a tutu that she had worn in a competition a few years past, when the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes?" Reshine dropped to the floor, phone still pressed to her ear. "Yes, I'm still here. Yes, I'll come. Yes, I'll take a taxi. Yes, I'll be there in a bit. Goodbye." She heard a click, which told her that the person on the other end had hung up. She replaced the phone in its holder and ran out to the hallway. She tugged her boots on and grabbed her cell phone. Almost blinded by her tears, she ran down the stairs down to the street.

"Get in! Reshine! Come on, it's me!" Reshine turned to the voice in the black Civic that was blaring Cold by Static-X. It was God. She ran over and got in, still crying.

"Why did you do this? What do you want me to do NOW? I submitted my stupid drawing into the stupid showcase, and I won. So what now?" Reshine was bawling, her eyeliner tracing the lines of her tears on her face.

"Reshine, get a grip! You need to calm down. For your brother." With that, Reshine sucked it up. God handed her a tissue box, which she accepted. God sped toward the hospital, a shadow in the pitch black of the night.

"God?" Reshine's voice was weak from crying so hard.

"Yes?" The song had changed to Same Drug by Cold.

"Why?" She turned, the eyeliner now cleaned up.

"Reshine, must I say it to you again?" God turned his head, his deep brown eyes peering straight into her soul.

"I…no. Sorry." She was now wringing a tissue in her hands.

After what seemed like an eternity of flying through intersections, God and Reshine reached the hospital. God parked, Reshine got out, and so did he.

"Wait…you're coming in?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

" Yes. I can tell you what's going on so that you don't have a heart attack or something." God locked the car, then started walking toward the Emergency entrance. Reshine followed him in, the stark bright whiteness almost blinding her.


End file.
